Fix-It Family
by Music Lover302
Summary: Hey guys, so this is going to be basically a redo for the teenage problems. More explanation will be done in the story its self and yeah. Rated T for just some mild language, and cause I'm paranoid like that. Oh and I DO NOT own Wreck-It Ralph or any of its stuffed and things!
1. Prologue

**A/N- Hey guys so most, if not all of you may not know that I am Fix it Fan's cousin and with her okay I am going to take over some of her stories, mainly the fix it kids one. Well with my taking over I am going to be changing a few things. First it will be set in the real world, not the arcade. Second I am gonna be changing around the Ages of the kids and some of their personality traits. Don't worry nothing to major. Most if not all of the characters will still be in the story. Finally, it will be in random little short about the kids and their life, I will try to be as consistent as possible with the story but, please do keep in mind that I will have previous engagements but even if updates are a little on the spaced side, i won't just leave the story unfinished. I am also not currently sure how many chapters I will be doing, so just kinda role with me. This first one will be our intro and be explaining what the kids are like and how it all starts the next one will be the actual first story. Oh and if you have any ideas for a short you want me to do go ahead and PM me or write a review, or whatever. Now enough with the delay and on to the story you actually want to read and do please leave a review to let me know what you think.**

* * *

Prologue

Tamora Jean Calhoun has had a lot of unexpected things happen in her life. She had not expected her mother to die when she was only eight. She had not expected her father to become an abusive and suicidal drunk. She never would have thought that she would join the military right out of high school, or that she would meet Dr. Brad Scott there, let alone fall in love with him. Or that, that said man would die one month after she had said yes to his proposal just a week before they were due to be home to actually get married. But out of all the unexpected things that have happened in Sgt. Tamora Jean Calhoun's life, the one that surprised her in the best way was meeting an overly optimistic local handy man in Georgia, by the name of Felix Fiset, let alone to fall in love with the 5"6 handy man and settle down to have a family with him. But then again I guess the best things never work out the way we expect them to yet seventeen years later she has a wonderful husband and four amazing children.

Her eldest son, Travis at 17, is quite the shy and clumsy young man standing a good three inches taller than his mom at 6"1, with honey brown hair that would look almost like his fathers if his bangs didn't spike up in a duck tail with baby blue eyes. Despite being shy and a bit on the quite side, Travis is a funny, happy-go lucky kind of guy with the same handy skills as his dad and a strong passion for music of all kinds. He can usually be found at the park under a big oak tree jamming on his acoustic guitar.

Taylor, her only girl, obviously had to be a tomboy with a house full of brothers and her moms obvious dislike for girly things. At just 15 Taylor has already passed her dad in height at 5"7 and a half inches tall (to his annoyance). She loves to play any kind of sport, as long as it involves some kind of running or physical contact. Having three brothers has made her quite competitive in just about anything, wither it be grades, sports or just getting dirty. Taylor take very much after her mom, with long curly blonde hair and electric blue eyes.

Next in line is their middle son Lucas or Luke for short, at 13 Luke is all kinds of trouble. Wither it is at school or just pulling stunts around his neighborhood, Luke always finds a way to annoy some one. His messy brown hair is usually low over his icy blue eyes that always seem to sparkly with mischief and is cover by some kind of hat.

Their youngest is Wyatt, and so far they haven't really found anything that Wyatt can't do. The boy has superb athletic skill and could even be classified as a free-runner. with the mind to go behind it, Tamora and Felix have never seen a grade below a B, and according to Wyatt he doesn't do much. But what Wyatt really loves to do and is often caught doing is practicing his skate boarding at the local skate park.

Tamora Jean Calhoun has had a lot of unexpected things things happen to her in her life, but none more surprising or more welcome than her family.


	2. First Day of Summer

The First Day of Summer

Travis breathed in the pleasantly warm Georgia air and let out a long relaxed sigh. It was the first day of summer and there was nowhere he would rather spend the day then at his favorite park under the shade of his favorite tree. In front of him, Travis could see his youngest brother Wyatt at total ease doing indies, air walks, and other skate boarding tricks in the skate park that he had probably told Travis about but was too engulfed in what ever it was he was doing to pay even an ounce of attention to the talented 12 year old. To his left in a small clearing his younger sister Taylor was schooling boys twice her size in soccer, all the while a 1000 watt smile gracing her lips as if she couldn't have a care about anything but getting the ball in the opposing teams goal. Off somewhere out of his view was his younger brother Luke, no doubt using his some what amazing conning skills to his own amusement. Yes in this given moment everything in Travis's world was perfect, calming and peaceful. It was as the world should be for kids his age.

Pulling out his guitar, Travis did what he loved, strumming softly, lightly to an almost delicate tune that had the world around him practically melting away with every note, every cord. The noise, kids, parents, any worries or things to be stressed over blurred around him and Travis felt himself slip into a trance. He almost missed the buzzing of his phone, the sound of Luke's some what heavy foot step as his romeos clunked over in his direction. Halting his tune, Travis picked up his phone to see just who had interrupted his peace. It was his mom, basically telling him to get his ass in gear and high tail it home before he was in trouble. Travis was a bit surprised to see it was about ten till six, but he knew how easy it was to get lost and lose all sense of time when he started, setting his guitar back in its case, Travis slugged it over his shoulder and he and his siblings started the short walk back home.

"Hey Trav, good to have ya' back buddy. Thought we lost ya' back there in uh lala land." Chuckled Luke as he nudged his older brother in the ribs with his elbow. Travis chuckled at his little brother.

"You could say that I guess." Travis knew Luke didn't understand his passion for the musical art. Taylor smiled at her two brothers conversation, she knew what Travis was thinking, and he was right. Luke didn't think much about his siblings passions and hardly knew anything about music. But then again she didn't know to much either, but she figured everyone had their fixes. Travis played guitar, Luke used his conning skills for entertainment, Wyatt skate boarded, and she destroyed people in sports, uh um she was good... at sports and stuff. Wow did she really just think that, well she guessed it was true no one seemed to be able to match her in it and she liked that, almost as much as she liked a challenge. The rest of the walk home slipped into a peaceful silence between the siblings, no words needing to be said, and they soon arrived back home greeted with the wonderful smell of dinner cooking away. Quite obviously their dad had cooked. It wasn't that their mom couldn't, she just wasn't as good at it, not that they would very tell her that.

"Yuuummm smells good in here dad. Whatch'ya got cookin'?" Asked Luke as he inhaled deeply and let out a pleased sigh.

Felix chuckled at his son. "It just burgers son."

"Burgers? And you're not using the grill? On this kinda night?" Questioned Travis as he grabbed an apple and leaned against the bar in front of his considerably shorter father. Travis went to take a bite of his apple, but his mom came out of nowhere and took it out of his hands before standing next to his dad.

"Uh hey, you are standing there watching your dad cook dinner, don't be eating fruit and filling up before we eat." She laughed and Tamora put the apple back in the fruit basket. "And he isn't using the grill because somebody hid out in their shop and forgot to refill the propane tank like I told them to." She chuckled before walking over to the cabinet to set the table.

Felix rolled his eyes. "I was busy. Speaking of which, Trav, I have a surprise for you after dinner." Felix smiled, a small hint of uncharacteristic mischief sneaking it way into his eyes.

"After dinner you two. Wyatt! Put the pie back I just got onto your brother about that, come on!" Exclaimed Tamora as she caught her youngest red handed. "Gosh just like your father. I blame you for that." She pointed an accusing finger at Felix who of which raised his hands in surrender as he set the burgers down on the table. After dinner everyone went their separate ways, Felix brought Travis out to his shop so that he could show him, his surprise.

"Now I know you've been waitin' a long time sport and I got a good deal on it from my buddy over at the wreckin' yard, and well it could use some fixin' but it should run just fine after. And well if you're willin' to put in the work its yours." Said Felix as he gestured toward something covered in a large tarp while rubbing the back of his neck. Travis looked over at it and pulled the tarp off, only to relieve an old, beat up, and what was once probably a dark blue 1969 mustang gt flashback. Travis swore his jaw hit the floor when he saw that old car, he knew it would take most, if not all summer to repair it, and a huge chunk out of his saved allowance to be able to replace the parts. But he also knew it would be totally worth it in the end, of course he had to say yes to it.

"Great, well I'll help ya' as much as I can on it, and maybe help ya' pay for the more expensive parts. No doubt it'll need a new motor and the interior is all but ruined, new tires and what not. But yah' so uh happy early birthday sport." Felix smiled at his sons dumb founded look and shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked back to the house. Felix looked back over his shoulder, and saw Travis running a hand over the hood of the old car, for sure imagining just what he wanted the car to look like when it was done. Felix couldn't help but give himself a pat on the back and tell himself "Good job dad".


	3. An Addition to the Fiset Family

An Addition to the Fiset Family

Felix laid on his belly, Sarge lying right in front of him, Tamora's nose stuck in some science fiction novel; all the kids were currently off doing their own thing. That was one of the things he loved the most about his children, while he loved having them around and spending time with them, he was glad they were able to entertain themselves. Even better yet, they entertained themselves without the use of technology. But with all this free time he had when not at work left Felix with the ability to let his mind wander, and while not always a bad nor good thing, it lead to some strange thoughts.

"Tam?" Felix asked, propping his head up on his elbows.

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever wonder if Sarge gets lonely when we aren't here?" Felix asked as the large dog yawned in his face.

"No." Was Tamora's only answer, she was too engrossed in her book to pay her husband any attention.

"What if we go another dog, or some kind of companion for him that way he isn't lonely." Tamora set her book down, just a bit annoyed with all of his interruptions.

"What?"

"What if we got another dog?" Felix repeated now looking over his shoulder to look at his wife. Tamora rolled her eyes and went back to her book.

"Felix we don't need another dog. Dogs are just like children, they need attention and almost constant care and we have enough kids."

"Come on Tams I-"

"Felix, baby, I'm sure Sarge is fine, he likes his quite time when we aren't here" Tamora cut him off, while closing her book. Felix looked up at her with wide blue eyes, his bottom lip coming out ever so slightly to make his already adorable face into a small pout. A pout that had gotten him his way may times before. Tamora rolled her eyes and re-opened her book, his little look wouldn't work this time. Looking just over the top of her book she saw his pout stayed stubbornly in place."It won't work this time Fix-it." she said through a sigh, silence... still no movement. She looked over again, but instantly regretted it. Was it even possible for his eyes to get any bigger. Looking away, she shoved her nose back into her book as she just as stubbornly resisted to give into him.

"Knock it off Felix, we aren't getting another dog." She warned, eyes narrowed, but he only inched closer to her. "Felix seriously stop." She cautioned him again, only to have his bottom lip start to tremble ever so slightly. "Guh you're suck a child sometimes. Fine, fine we can get another dog. But I will NOT take care of it." Felix jumped up doing a fist pump in victory, giving her a whopping kiss before running over to the slider and calling out to all the kids, who all cheered out and ran into the house. Tamora gave an annoyed groan yet smiled anyway, sometimes it really felt she had five kids, not four and a husband.

About a half an hour later the kids all jumped out and ran off to the puppy section part of the shelter as if they were all small children, Felix and Tamora walking in behind them hand in hand. Of course each one of the children had a totally different kind of dog that they like. Walked over to Wyatt, they saw he was looking at a little Jack Russell Terrier pup, but they quickly chose against it, thinking at the poor thing would probably be more of a chew toy than a play mate for the large wolfhound. Taylor had been eyeballing a chocolate lab puppy, and while not a bad choice for the active household, they moved on. They were about to move on to see what it was Travis was looking at when a certain pup caught Felix's eye. Walking over to the pin he found it was a smallish golden retriever pup.

"Tammy." Felix called quietly. Tamora walked over and smiled when she saw the pup, it definitely looked like the kind of dog Felix would want.

"Is that the one you want then?" Tamora asked raising a slim eyebrow. Felix nodded looking much like a small child himself.

"Alright then." Tamora shrugged as she started toward the main desk.

Taylor walked up to her dad and rested her chin on his shoulder. "What are you gonna name him dad?"

Felix thought for a moment "How about, Buddy?"

* * *

After the paper work was all done and they all got back home, the first thing Felix did was load Buddy up in the cab of his old truck and drive down to the closest pet store. When Felix and Buddy returned, Buddy had a new brown leather collar that could adjust for when he got older, completed with a dog license in the shape of a golden hammer, and that was all covered by a light blue bandanna.

Felix and his new puppy quickly grew inseparable and often found outside in Felix's shop. Felix would be at his desk working or walking around while Buddy laid on a large warn out pillow. But as intended, not only did Felix get a new best friend, but Sarge did to. The two looked odd together, but in time, when Buddy got bigger the two would run all around the back yard and play tug-o-war with their rope, or would have one of the kids throw a ball for them, and then it was a foot race to see who got it first. Then after the fun was done, and the sun was gone, the two would curl up at the foot of Felix and Tamora's bed after they had done their rounds checking on each one of the kids, and in the end Tamora learned to love Buddy and he soon became an addition to the Fiset family.

* * *

Hey guys, don't forget to review, even criticize if you must, but you know just a little something to help me get you guys and girls from chapter one to chapter two, you know. So tell you like it, hate it, meh even. Just something would be nice. Thanks guys, stay awesome

-Music Lover


	4. A Brewing Bromance

A Brewing Bromance

With school over and an increased amount of free time, the Fiset kids found themselves rising and falling with the sun. Even having always been an active house, those said kids quickly found that in order to do a good portion of what they wanted it took certain green bills to do so. Unfortunately upon asking their parents, they recessive only the very unsatisfying reply of "get a job". Even with their dismay, that is exactly what they Fiset kids did, well most of them.

Taylor, while it was very disappointing to spend a perfectly sunny day indoors, she found and took a job as a waitress in a small diner. Wyatt with a much smaller variety had to take up a job doing landscaping jobs, such as mowing lawns and pulling weeds. Luke, despite how much his parents got on to him, decided he didn't want a job. His logic being that summer was to short and that he didn't have to many of them left to be wasted on something as unimportant as a job. But the job hunt for Travis soon became a brewing bromance.

Even with Travis's obvious distaste for unnecessary human interaction, he found a job on a decent sized ranch. Here he met a 16 year cowboy by the name of Bo Gates. Bo with his pleasant manners, crooked smile, and rich southern accent was very much your typical stereotype cowboy, with black leather cowboy boots, a white t-shirt tucked into dark wrangler jeans and long shaggy brownish blonde hair covered by a black cowboy that almost covered up hazel eyes to complete the look.

The two boys became quick friends and no matter it be working on the ranch, swimming at the lake, working on Travis's car, or just hanging out, the two were rarely found apart. To Tamora and Felix this was a great thing, Travis had always been a bit of a loner when it came to kids his own age, and so they welcomed Bo with open arms, it had even went as far as Bo calling them 'mom' and 'dad' when he was over at the house, but it was a welcomed change.

* * *

**A/N- Sorry this one had a bit of a crappy ending**** and is so short**, but I did say they would be shorts right. Anyway, please do review and let me know what you think, that would be greatly **appreciated and yeah so stay awesome. Oh P.S. if there are any shorts you would like me to write, go ahead and PM me or leave a review, I'm pretty sure I've already said this, but oh well. Yeah so now stay awesome.**

**-Music Lover**


End file.
